A Fallen Prince
by TeenAuthors
Summary: When the Prince of Lies is banished to Midgard and stripped of his abilities, Loki must learn to live in the mortal world where he does not belong as punishment for his misdeeds. Will he accept his fate or try to find his own way back to his rightful throne? Can he find anyone in the mortal world willing to help him?


Aching pain engulfed my resting body as it stirred from its slumber. This hard, cold cell floor was doing no good to me. I would wake in the unholy hours of the night and find a nagging ache coursing itself throughout the entirety of my perfect frame. The sounds of piercing silence filled my head until it hurt, deafening me to the brink of insanity; but the future crowned head of Asgard needs prudence, not madness.

Unable to be the true king I am, I rise and brush the few strains of glossy black hair out of my face, and resume my worthy pose. Nothing can take away who I truly am - a frost giant child, raised in Asgard and the true king of its pathetic people. Do they really deserve a noble creature such as myself to lead them? Doubtlessly no. If I waited for such a kingdom laudable enough to have me, I would die off and it would be too late.

_Take what you can get_ - what a deplorable way to live. I was born to do so much more, lead greater kingdoms. That planet my brother loves so much and protects..._**earth**_. From my knowledge, they kill one another for their scramble for power against their own kind. Such a waste of species. How my brother sees them as vital to his protection I will never understand.

Such simple-minded creatures, never grasping the greater picture, like my brother. If only they could understand they were meant to be ruled, and not just by some lowly personage mindlessly seeking power but never knowing the true potential they could hold in that position.

Ruling. That word haunts me to this day. I am meant to rule, so why am I stuck in a cold hard cell that is made for me to rot? No, I won't stay here. Not forever. I will get out, and when I do, my brother's precious planet will be the first I take over. It will be mine. Their useless lives will be destroyed - and their planet I will use as a base for my plans. I am a ruler. I am King.

My fists tighten to a firm grasp...a grasp of _reality_. I needed a plan to get myself out, but what? Just as my thoughts rambled out glorious means of freedom, my potential pawn walked into my cell obviously wanting to be used by me.

The Asgardian soldier pulled out chain cuffs and reached for my hands, telling me it was time for a trial for my so-called 'misdeeds'. Taking him out was easy; why they only sent one soldier was their own fault in this game of treachery. Taking my precious time with his body, I gave him a good over-look and as easily as breathing, my body became his. My plan was short-lived due to shouting coming from behind me. Some guards had seen what I had done and seized after me, grabbing my arms and cuffing them.

"What makes you think you can touch me? I am your future king! How dare you disrespect me like this!" I growled through clenched teeth, struggling to get free from their firm grasps.

One guard caught me in the jaw and I spit blood, hissing under my breath like a serpent. "One day, you fools. One day!" I shouted.

"Shut your mouth! That was my best friend you killed! I hope they send you to the hottest planet in the Nine Realms!" he roared in my ears. I ignored him, his voice was not worth my ears nor my attention for listening.

The soldiers dragged and pushed me towards my fraudulent father's throne room. I let a small simper touch my lips as I realized they could cause me pain but so could I them, and have more fun doing so.

The stupid guard, who had struck me, forced me to the ground and chuckled as he watched me stumble. I shrugged it off and regained my noble posture, looking that excuse for a king straight in the eyes. "You don't even wait for a trial," My so-called father rose and looked at me from his high throne. How dare he look down at me!? He and everyone in the room is beneath me! I should be the one standing! My eyes portrayed wrath as his voice filled the room. "You have shown a disregard for life of every kind and therefore as king of Asgard, I, King Odin, sentence Loki Odinson to exile where he will live in confinement until I see fit."

I merely scoffed. "You call that punishment? I call that life! Haven't I been living in solitude all the days of my life, father?" I spat that out just as if it were acid in my throat, stepping closer with every breath towards his authority. "You need to make me suffer, teach me a _lesson_. Isn't that how you warriors solve your problems? But oh, why stop there? If I have done all these horrible things you dare accuse against me, who's to say I won't do it again? We all know I'll just escape, I'll kill, and next time it will be you." A satisfying grin crossed my lips watching their reactions; I glanced at my thick-headed brother who looked as angry as ever.

Thor stepped forward, taking the attention off me. "He's right, father! Who's to say he will not-"

"I'm not done!" I shouted, glaring at him for his interruption. Clearing my throat I regained my bearing and continued my proposition. "The only way to stop all of this seems quite obvious, father. Kill me and all your problems, your headaches, your **misery **will cease." I growled as he just stood there staring at me like the idiot he was. "What are you waiting for? Do it! Kill me! **_Kill me_**!" My shouting filled the room along with the sound of hatred pouring out of me. He seemed to agree with what I had said even though a look for remorse hinted behind his blank expression.

As he began descending from his throne, Thor once again found it necessary to take the attention away from me. He stepped in front of the king and they began to argue about my sentence. "Father, Loki has no regard for life because he has not learned to value it. How is he ever going to learn this through solitude?"

"Step aside, Thor," his father voiced in a warning tone, but Thor persisted.

"Father, just listen to me! Loki needs humility, and compassion, and to care for something other than himself...like I did." He seemed to be hinting at something, and my father knew it, but I could not figure it out. What was he babbling about? Are they sentencing me to care for a pet? How foolish they are.

His father nodded in understanding, I presume, and motioned for the guards to take me away. I didn't understand what was happening until they started forcing me towards the Rainbow Bridge. "Why are we here? Where are they sending me? I deserve an answer!" With that I was struck, yet again by the unwise soldier, but this time in my gut. I dare not camber over and lower my eyes to this idiot, so instead I suppressed my pain, as I usually did, to be recycled into anger in the future.

I wasn't surprised when the Keeper let us in without question; that nosy old man probably already knew what was happening. It seemed as if everyone knew but myself and I **hated** it. As we entered the room the guard pushed me forward and this time I did fall. I hated him too. I attempted to stand up but was haltered by Thor placing a hand on my shoulder and lifting me to my feet.

"I'm sorry, brother," the blonde brute mumbled. "It grieves me to see you like this. I hope one day we will meet again and you will see everything father did was for the best, and maybe that day we can be a family once more."

I lurched myself from his grasp and gave him an icy stare. "Don't touch me," I growled.

He seemed to get my subtle hint, which was shocking considering he had never gotten them through his thick skull before. I held my gaze firmly as he regained his position at his father's side. It was clear what their plans were once they opened up the Bifrost. Even after tempting them they still wish to banish me to exile? Fools. They underestimate my abilities.

"No matter how many lives you take, or how many worlds you destroy, you are still my son and I cannot kill you." Odin stepped closer to me and I noticed it was my scepter he had in his hands. "You must still be punished despite the pain it causes me to do so." He held out my staff and suddenly I could feel myself weakening. "You are sentenced to live in a world in which you do not belong. There will be no redemption for you; you can never come back. You are to live as a mortal, and therefore die as a mortal."

My body was feeling drained; my armor disappeared as if it melted away from me. "I now take away your powers in the name of my father and his father before. I, Odin your father, cast you out."

Without warning my body was pulled into the Bifrost; bright, glorious lights engulfed me and then...nothing.


End file.
